


Mouse

by orphan_account



Series: Hermitcraft Strange Enough AU [4]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I guess this is kind of, It’s mostly hurt though, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iskall is dead. Raptor hasn’t been fused, or seen since before that... until now.





	Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the far future of Team-Star-Ghast-Cannon ‘s au.

Joe only saw a flash of warm colors and feathers, and then Raptor was running through the building.

He breezed through Joe’s office and onto the balcony, hopping onto the railing and spreading his wings, about to take off.

Joe caught the door before it slammed. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen you around. Where are you going?”

Raptor laughed. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to the stock exchange, to bother Watch-“

And then he remembered. 

“-Dog.” He said quietly, wings drooping and shoulders hunching. He slowly slid back onto the balcony, staring out at the landscape blankly.

“Raptor-“ Joe began, closing the door behind him and reaching out.

“I didn’t even get to say goodbye.” Raptor said bitterly, curling inward on himself. “They buried Iskall, they buried all the fusions that he was a part of, and I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

“A lot of people weren’t able to.” Joe said, rubbing Raptor’s back comfortingly. “And there’s nothing we can do to change that. It’s awful, I know, but we have to move on. We have to say our goodbyes posthumously, and know that the ones we loved are hearing them from wherever they ended up.”

“And we’re supposed to take comfort in that? In ‘knowing’ something that we don’t actually know? In hoping that they’re still out there somewhere?” Raptor’s voice cracked, and he blinked very quickly a few times. “In knowing that if they are out there somewhere they’re alone?”

“Not alone. With all the others that we’ve lost. Maybe they aren’t there. But they aren’t alone. Maybe there is a heaven. An afterlife. If there is, they’re with all of the others. Maybe their conscious just becomes one with the universe. If that’s true, they aren’t alone because they are now a part of everything. If you’re everything you can’t be alone.”

Raptor was silent, and that’s when he began to cry. They were silent tears, filled with pain and... some sort of resentment and... fear too. Yes, definitely fear.

He was scared.

“What am I supposed to do now that he’s gone?” Raptor asked quietly, turning around and wiping his face. “I... He...”

His face crinkled up as he choked back a sob. “I just... What do I do? Joe- please.”

Joe blinked back tears of his own, and pulled Raptor into a hug. “It’s okay.”

Raptor buried his face in his friend’s shoulder and cried. 

Joe cried too, but more quietly. He had thought he had cried all the tears he had left.

He had been wrong.

The words he murmured like a mantra weren’t just for Raptor. They were for him too.

“It’s gonna be okay.”

“It’s gonna be okay.”

“It’s gonna be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This Fusion au is Team-Star-Ghast-Cannon ‘s on tumblr! You should check it out if you like this fic!
> 
> I’d also like to apologize. I’ll make up for this by drawing something silly in a little bit.


End file.
